The Heart of an Archangel
by Eyesofkalon
Summary: A pinnacle of what seemed to be the hope of devils has now fretted their entire existence all due to that of my fathers actions. I now the new Lucifer have set to a new calling wishing to revive my species. This is my story on how I accomplished such trials...


PROLOGUE: Looking Back

Power… a word looked upon by overseers, and the weak. The word itself should feel empowering, and strike fear into an opponent, and possibly even set a standard for what you are, or strive to be,...but not for me. Power is something that has beauty underlying its meaning; which tends to be what people draw near to for a sense of security, and inspiration,...but not for me. That one word is something in which individuals should not seek to exceed in, for the aftermath is never pretty, nor what the individual expects. Looking back on my heritage I see now that power was indeed what caused the fall to nothing short of my race, for there are none left of my kind. Being brought up where the weak were manacled for the benefit of the superior, I know as to what my people meant when they said "Power is everything.". "If you could not withstand the trials of life, how good truly were you as one fortunate to walk where the sun doesn't shine?", is something my father would say quite often during my savage beatings; leaving me always wanting more, for if the harder he pressured me I figured the more likely I would be to survive. My upcoming position required that of me, to have power, and be resilient because if I didn't then my people's destiny would soon reach the most unfortunate of fates. Undoubtedly my race did meet that fate, merely because they sought an abundance of power; which led them to their unprecedented doom. My people were not simple, nor stupid, but simply weak. Due to previous wars induced by the other races we pledged that our involvement was necessary to possibly maximize our capabilities for future situations against them, but that alone put us at a disadvantage for we were already in the midst of extinction. The foolery of my father not only led my people into conflicts which we knew our demise was inevitable, but also drew us back. My father sought power, and nothing more. His cruel acts towards the "abolishing" the so called weak is beyond that compared to the wars humans digressed, making the situation all the more inhumane.

Conveniently enough his passing did not apply any bad welfare to my case; though it would've been nice to turn back the clock for all those innocents who were mutilated. The position I mentioned earlier that I would later fill was that of the Lord of the Demons; typically known as Lucifer. When one is qualified for the position the individual is gifted with the powers passed along by all previous Lucifer's combined for one ultimate ability that's influenced based on the user and his mindset. My Father consisted mainly on his mind capabilities so his strategies could not be overcome in war. Due to the Lucifer power pass down I was gifted with this ability as well as others so diverse they're hard to distinguish into categories. My own however was not influenced by my settle mindset for the disbelief of my fathers death altered the confirmation of my supernatural ability. My thoughts had been so set on that of my father's previous actions, and how he did nothing but take; always greedy, and expecting more out of something little; typically taking things for granted. That affiliation between the receiving, and actual coming of my ability gave me the power to take for my own gain. With having hundreds of previous Lucifer's talents embedded within me I was now an unstoppable force. This ability of mine allowed me to take energy, power, life, etc. around me (in abundance), and absorb it into the fibers of my strength. Immortality was only a small function of what this ability was capable of. Though this had many benefits in a way it also shadowed a dark path that I had the potential of lighting. I could now never die in peace, die in love, or pass on my legacy. Thoughts of moving forward to the great beyond were all misfits now that I'd been besought of normality, and thrown into an abyss sacred only to myself for I had done this ungrateful bidding. My father's curse had now latched to me; disguised as a dream to which all would wish to obtain. All I can say is: Thanks Dad…. you've gone and done it again.


End file.
